Twisted Lovers
by DerpythePoney
Summary: Marshall and Fionna are a happy couple, until a girl that was once Marshalls Girlfriend visits, making things worse for everyone. Fionna doesnt know what to do. He hurts her too much and she doesnt want to leave. Does Marshall really love Fionna? Sequel to Love RollerCoaster and Truth Unveiled.
1. Brianna

**Hello Friends! Here is to my Third Fanfic Story! **

**Erm… don`t hurt me… o_o**

**Chapter 1- Twisted Lovers**

"Marshall, wait up!" Fionna is running breathlessly after her boyfriend of 4 years. They were playing a game of tag, running through the green field. It was just another of those nice days where they can just go outside and spend time with each other. She stops for a moment and takes a quick breather. Marshall turns around, a few feet away from Fionna. "Are you really that slow?" He walks towards her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"No duh!" Fionna smiles, moving her long blonde bangs out of her face. "Compared to you, you run like you`re running for your life or something…"

Marshall laughs, patting Fionna`s back. "You run like a 10 year old."

"Shut up, you!" Fionna tries to punch Marshall, but he dodges.

"Nice try," he smirks.

Fionna blushes.

Suddenly Fionna walks towards a tree, it`s leaves fresh and green, with a few Pink Plumeria flowers.

"Oh my glob!" She jumps up to try and grab a flower.

"You`re short," Marshall says, watching her. He sits against the tree, smiling.

"Whatevs!" Fionna takes off her backpack and tosses it to Marshall, who catches it before it hits the ground.

Fionna grins and backs away from the tree. She runs towards it and tries to grab the flower once again. She almost succeeded, but failed.

Marshall looks through her pack and finds a red apple, fresh from today. He looks at Fionna, and looks at the apple again.

_Sigh…_ He put the apple back in her pack, clipping it closed, and got up. "Let me help." Fionna stood out of his way while he grabs a Pink flower for her. He puts the flower in her hair.

"Beautiful," he smiles, making her blush.

"Thanks…" Fionna says. She grabs her pack from Marshall and shifts it onto her shoulders.

They both called it a day and decide to walk home, since they didn`t live very far.

Marshall`s phone vibrates. He looks at the text and stops walking for a second.

"Hey, what`s up with you?" Fionna says, running towards Marshall. "Hey!"

Marshall shakes his head smiling. "My uh, you know… my ex wants to come visit…"

"Visit?" Fionna says. She`s met Marshall`s ex, Brianna, once. She was pretty nice, and she and Fionna were also friends surprisingly, but that was just a year ago. She wonders how she is now…

"Yeah… I don`t know why all of a sudden she told me, but she`s coming tomorrow around noon." He puts his phone in his pocket and continues to walk. Fionna runs to catch up with him.

"So what made her want to visit you?" She says.

Marshall puts his arm around Fionna. "I don`t know, really… I guess she probably just wants to see me again… probably mostly you of course."

Fionna looks up at the sky to think of something to say. "Ohh…"

_That curious look of hers just makes her look cuter… _Marshall smiles, thinking about how she use to look back when they were kids. _She`s just more beautiful than ever._

**[.By the time Fionna and Marshall are at their house.]**

Fionna wiped the counters clean, throwing the crumbs into the sink, while Marshall is organizing the fridge and cupboards. They were getting prepared for tomorrow, since Brianna was visiting.

"Do you really think she wants to come all the way over here just to visit? I mean, she DOES live all the way in Cali…" Fionna scoots the chairs into the table.

Marshall stops what he is doing and looks at Fionna. "Well, remember when she visited last time?"

"Yes, but I just have this weird feeling…" Fionna says. Marshall closes the fridge. "Oh come on, don`t think that way. Besides, doesn`t she have a boyfriend?"

"No, she never mentioned that or said something about it…" Fionna grabs a cup and fills it with water. She waters the roses and flowers that are in a white vase in the middle of the table.

"Oh... well…" Marshall said, his voice trailing off. He crosses his arms, watching Fionna. Her face was expressionless, as though the subject bothered her.

_Well she certainly seems upset a bit… I know how she gets around Brianna…_

Fionna walks over to the sink and washes the cup. She avoids Marshall`s gaze, trying not to let her real expression show.

Marshall sighs, "So um… do you want her to visit or not?"

"I don`t know," Fionna snaps, making Marshall flinch.

"What`s wrong with you?" Marshall said, walking to Fionna`s side. "You're being really grumpy, you know."

Fionna put the glass in the dishwasher and cleans her hands on a paper towel. "I`m not."

_Right…_

"Well you seem like you are," Marshall said, following Fionna to the living room.

"I SAID IM NOT!" Fionna yelled.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" Marshall yelled back, making Fionna flinch this time.

Fionna put one hand to her forehead. She sighed. "Ugh, I`m just not in the mood right now," she sits on the couch and just stares at the TV screen.

"Okay then," Marshall said. He sits next to Fionna. "I know you`re in a bad mood right now, but you can`t act like this. Not tomorrow even."

"I`ll try," Fionna gives a small smile, which makes Marshall smile as well. He puts his arm around Fionna, pulling her close. "Don`t worry, my heart only belongs to you. Don`t forget that."

**[.The Next Day.]**

"She`s almost here," Marshall says, looking at his phone. They were at the airport, waiting to pick up Brianna. "We`re going to pick her up and let her stay for a while. Is that okay?"

Fionna nods, holding onto Marshall`s arm. She looks around nervously, making Marshall laugh a little. "You`re like a little kid nervous to go to the dentist or something…"

Hearing this remark from him, Fionna giggles. "Okay, Marshy Bear," Marshall rolls his eyes, smiling. "Don`t call me that in public, you know how I feel when you call me that…"

They were silent for a moment, waiting for Brianna.

A few more minutes past as more and more people get off of the plane...

"Hey, there she is!" Marshall said, running towards Brianna, with Fionna catching up to him. Brianna had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, her bangs falling in her eyes. She wore white shorts with a light pink tank top, a pearl bracelet, white hoop earrings and white flats. She was carrying a Louis Vuitton bag with her IPhone 4s in the other.

"Hi Marshall!" Brianna hugs Marshall. Fionna stands off to the side, watching them.

Then Brianna looks at Fionna. "Hey! Oh my glob, look how pretty you got!" She hugged Fionna, smiling as though this day was the happiest day in her life.

Fionna hugged her. "Yeah..."

Marshall smiles, and puts his hand on Fionna`s shoulder once she and Brianna were done hugging.

"So, shall we go?" Brianna says, smiling at Marshall.

All three of them walk side by side to the car.

"I call sitting in front!" Brianna says, giggling. Fionna smiles, remembering how childish Brianna can be at times.

"Fi?" Marshall asks, looking at her.

"Oh, it`s alright, I`ll sit in back…"

_No offense, but what gives her the right to let her do that?..._

Once Marshall was driving onto the high way, Brianna smiles at him once again. "Sooooo, how`s you and Fionna?" She smiles at Fionna, but something about her smile seems…

_Fake…_

"Well, we moved into a new house… um… went to the beach a couple times… you know, stuff like that." Marshall says, his eyes still on the road.

Brianna smiles again, making Fionna a little bit uncomfortable. "Aaaand how about you Fionna?"

Fionna shrugs, looking out the window.

"Oh…" Brianna just shrugs and continues to talk to Marshall.

For the whole ride, Marshall and Brianna were talking to each other, seeming to leave Fionna out. Fionna was a bit bothered by this, so she didn`t say a word at all.

_Why isn`t Marshall saying anything to me?_

All of a sudden, Marshall looks at Brianna, with a dazed look. "So… any luck with other guys?"

"Oh, no… just one though," Brianna grins.

"And who may that be?"

"You."

Hearing this made Fionna shocked.

_She`s acting as if I`m invisible! What kind of…_

Marshall scratches his head. "Uh, nice? I guess…"

Brianna giggles again, twirling her hair around her finger.

_It`s as though she`s trying to hypnotize him into loving her again… I can`t let that happen._

**[.At Night.]**

Fionna just got done brushing her teeth, trying to listen in on Marshall and Brianna`s conversation in the other room.

"I...see… So th… why…" She couldn`t really hear them, so she decided to listen in closer.

"Yeah, I only came here because…" Fionna heard Brianna sigh. "I just wanted to see you again."

"But aren`t you over me already?" She heard Marshall say.

"No… it`s hard to let go of you, especially when you`re with someone else…"

After Fionna heard this, she gasped.

_What?!_

"And… why her? Why not me?"

"She`s perfect."

"…"

It was silent for a moment. Fionna decided to walk into the room.

"Hey?" She says, crossing her arms.

Marshall and Brianna were sitting next to each other on the couch. A little too close, actually.

Fionna eyes Marshall. "I`m going to bed."

"Okay, night Fi," Marshall calls out to her. "I`ll be bed in a second."

She heard Brianna giggle once again.

_Something weird is going on…_


	2. Again?

Fionna walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She was a little worried about leaving Marshall alone, especially with Brianna.

_Maybe I`m just overreacting… _

She sat on the bed for a minute when all of a sudden her phone vibrated on the night table. She grabbed her phone and looked at the text.

**Cake: Hey gurlie!**

**Fionna: hey**

**Cake: So hows tht Brianna chick? -.-'**

**Fionna: I don't knoe relly, I just think sumthing weird is goin on…**

**Cake: oh realy? How?**

Fionna stopped for a second. It got too quiet, and she was getting more worried and tired than she already was. She sighed and went back to the text.

**Cake: Fi?**

**Fionna: Srry um well shes ben smiling at me all fake an stuff, & I over heard her telling marshall tht she still likes him.**

**Cake: thts som crazy shiz there.. o_o**

**Fionna: and she keeps flirting with Marshall. Marshall dusnt evn notice.**

**Cake: boys r dumb u no. -_-**

Fionna got up and quietly opened her door. It was very quiet, nonetheless. She quietly walked downstairs and crept over the staircase.

_What the heck?!_

Marshall and Brianna were gone.

_Wait no, this can`t be!_

_How could Marshall sneak away like that, especially with Brianna?!_

**[.At the Party where Marshall and Brianna are.]**

"Do you really think Fionna would be okay," Marshall said as Brianna giggled. She climbed into his lap.

"She will, don`t worry," Brianna giggled again.

Marshall started feeling worried, but a weird feeling kept creeping up inside him.

It was as though he… liked Brianna again? More than Fionna?

_No, I just can`t… my heart belongs to Fionna, and that`s it! I have to get out of-_

"Come ON, Marshall. Lighten up, it`s not like you`re cheating on her or anything."

"… Let`s go, I`m getting tired."

"Alright, I guess," Brianna pouted as she got up. "But first, drink this." She gave him a small cup of beer, or liquor. Marshall couldn`t tell.

Just a shot of liquor, right? Marshall drank the whole thing. "Okay, let`s get going, please."

Marshall and Brianna said goodbye to Jake before they left.

Once they were in the car, Brianna tried sparking up a conversation. "Okay, so Marshall, can you park somewhere private for a sec?"

"You serious…?"

Marshall parked in a very empty parking lot. There were no cars or people to be seen.

Before Marshall knew it, Brianna was sitting in the back of the car.

She patted the seat next to her, and Marshall climbed into the back to sit with her.

Marshall felt very light headed, and his member was poking through his pants the minute he saw what Brianna was doing.

Brianna was taking of her shirt and shorts. She smiled mischievously at him as she leaned in closer to his face.

"You know you want me, Marshall," she said in a seductive voice into his ear.

It was as though something took over Marshall. He grabbed Brianna`s hips and put her on top of his lap.

He put his lips against hers, enjoying the taste of her mouth so much. It was better than Fionna`s…

_Wait, what the fuck did you put in my drink?! I love Fionna not-_

But he couldn`t resist. He squeezed her right butt cheek making her giggle. Marshall unclipped her bra, her breasts in front of him.

"You`re pretty big you know," Marshall said, cupping her left breast in his hand. She moaned quietly as he sucked on her nipple, rubbing the other with his free hand.

"Oh my god…" Brianna moaned.

Marshall slowly took her skirt off, revealing a pair of pink lace panties underneath.

Brianna put her hands on his shoulders as Marshall trails his hands all over her body. His hand stops and moves to Brianna`s panties. He rubs her flower in an attempt to make her more horny. She moans louder this time as he rubs harder, making her wet.

He gently slips her panties of.

"Wait-" Brianna grabs his wrist. "It`s not fair that I`m naked and you're not."

Marshall smirks and throws his clothes off in seconds. Brianna blushes at what she sees…His member was a nice 10.5 inches.

Brianna grabs his member and rubs it, making Marshall moan. She sits on her knees on the car floor and licks the tip of his manhood, getting more pleasure sounds from him.

She sucks on his member, pushing deeper and deeper, her lips sliding up and down on his sensitive skin.

"I- I think I`m about to-" Marshall says, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Marshall`s orgasm makes his body limp and too weak to stop all of my load from spilling into Brianna's mouth.

Brianna breathes heavily as Marshall teases her flower with the tip of his member.

"Are you sure?" Marshall says, grabbing onto her hips.

"Y-yeah…" Brianna says, nervously.

Marshall lowers Brianna onto his manhood, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. She grips onto his shoulders and lowers herself deeper onto his manhood.

A while after doing this, Brianna is riding on top of him, both moaning in pleasure. The car shakes as Marshall bounces Brianna harder onto his dick, making them close to climaxing.

**[.The Next Morning.]**

Marshall and Brianna were both talking at 6:00 AM in the morning, watching TV. Normally no one would be up this early, but they decided to talk to each other this early.

"Where`s Fionna?" Marshall says.

"Oh, forget her," Brianna smirks.

Fionna is on her phone, texting Cake once again. She can hear Marshall`s and Brianna`s conversation perfectly.

She knew what they were doing last night, or maybe she didn`t. But she was determined to find out soon.

…

**After a few weeks, the same thing has been happening, Marshall leaving, or Brianna AND Marshall both leaving, sometimes spending more time together when Fionna should be the one spending time with Marshall. Fionna was getting fed up with it, but she decides that she should just let it pass… or she should try to get Marshall`s attention.**

**Brianna has decided she would stay at her other friends house for a while, and she`s thinking about living near Marshall and Fi…**

**Unfortunately, Fionna was not okay with this. She knew it was rude to say something mean, so she grinned and leave it until she couldn`t hold in all of her anger anymore.**


	3. The Club, The Flirt, and The Phone Call

**[.A few days later.]**

**8.05 PM…**

Fionna was talking to Cake on the phone, pacing back and forth around the living room. Marshall was "out" somewhere while Brianna is supposedly at her "friend's house."

"I`m telling you," Fionna says. "Something weird is going on, it`s as though I don`t know Marshall anymore!"

"Hey, if he`s all spending most of his time with Brianna, why don`t you break up with him?" Cake said.

"I can't… I still love him…"

"Girl, how can you love him after all of this?"

"Because he was the guy I loved since the beginning, but now I`m just really confused."

"Well call me when you need anything… wait does Marshall ever do IT with you before he leaves sometimes?"

"Yeah…"

"Do NOT let him! He`s trying to get to you, and if you keep on letting him do this, you`re more likely his backup or something! If you`re really a strong woman, you would just carry on, making him suffer!"

Fionna sighs.

Cake just rolls her eyes. "It still counts that he`s cheating on you! Besides yesterday, I saw him flirting with a couple of other girls…"

"No way…"

"Yes way! That`s why I called you, so you know!"

"How…" Fionna`s voice trails off.

_Do I really have to go through this again?!_

"Girl, I gotta call you later. Jake`s waiting for me."

"Mkay bye." Fionna hangs up.

All of a sudden, the door opens. Marshall steps in and takes off his coat.

"Hey Fi," he says, closing the door shut.

_You were gone the whole day…_

Fionna turned away from him and crossed her arms, looking out the window again. "Hi."

Marshall looks at her curiously, walking closer to her.

"What`s up with you?"

"Everything."

Hearing this made Marshall remember what he wanted to tell her.

"Hey, um… you and I should go to the club together… if you want," he stammers.

_Wow, completely avoiding how I feel right now. Typical._

It takes about 15 seconds for Fionna to answer. Marshall follows her gaze, where she is looking out the window at nothing in particular.

_What is so fascinating out there?_

Fionna looks straight into his eyes, making him feel nervous. "Sure. I`ll go with you."

Hearing this made Marshall smile. "Thanks."

Fionna walks past Marshall and upstairs to their room.

"What, no kiss?" Marshall says playfully.

"Um…" Fionna says, her voice trailing off. She completely avoids his question.

Marshall sighs.

Fionna walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She undressed and took a hot shower while Marshall is washing his face in the sink.

"Hey, Fionna…" Marshall says loudly for Fionna to hear.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"…"

5 seconds later… "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because you seem kind of mad today."

"I`m not."

Marshall sighed and brushed his teeth.

After her shower, she tried to decide on what she should wear. With her towel wrapped around her, she walks to the closet.

Their walk in closet is huge, mostly filled with her clothes. Marshall had bought them for her for whatever reason, sometimes before he went somewhere without her. Sometimes he would even give her a lot of money to keep her hushed up. Even jewelry.

And he`s been doing this for 3 months now.

_Why is he doing all this?_

Fionna sifts through her clothes, thinking of the real possible reasons he may be doing all this.

_Maybe he`s doing this so I won`t leave him…_

She sighs.

"Hey, Fionna! You ready yet?" Marshall calls out from the bathroom.

"N-no! Not yet…"

"You`re so slow!"

"Quiet, you…"

Fionna has found a short black dress that flared out on the bottom, black stiletto heels, and a giant white bow to match the outfit.

_I didn`t know I had a bow…_

Fionna smiles and puts on her outfit, looking at the mirror. After that, she ties her long blonde hair up, tying the bow in place.

She then puts on white hoop earrings, and as a finishing touch, starts on putting on her makeup.

"Ughhh…" Marshall says impatiently.

"Just hold on a minute!" Fionna grins.

Marshall smirks.

**5 minutes later, Fionna is done putting on her makeup…**

"Okay! Let`s go!" Fionna says, grabbing her purse, checking if she had cash.

"Finally…" Marshall replies.

**[.At the Club.]**

_Ugh! What`s taking him so long?_ Fionna sighs as she waits impatiently, sitting alone at their table. Her foot taps against the base of the table harder and harder as she continues to wait and gets angrier by the second.

She sees Marshall flirting with the waitress across the dance floor. He said he'd be right back with their drinks, but he's taking longer than he should. Over 20 minutes too long. He promised to spend more time with her after working and hanging out with the guys for so long. So he took her out to the club. But now she could see him talking with the waitress, and she was giggling uncontrollably.

_He always does this, for what? I mean that waitress is cute and all, but what about me? I look ten times better than her! What she got that I don't have?_ Tonight she wore a tight black mini flare dress, black stiletto heels, and had her long blonde hair tied up, a big white bow holding it in place. Seeing the random hot guys near her table and around the club checking her out only ends up making her angrier at Marshall. _Tonight we had a date, and now he's doing this!_ In frustration, she jumps up from the table and is ready to go over and tear him apart for leaving her.

"Whoa, where you heading off to?" Marshall had returned and nearly bumped into her, almost spilling the drinks.

"To get you! What were you doing with her?" Fionna crosses her arms.

Marshall smiles and shakes his head. "You thinking that way again, huh?" he sets the drinks on the table and pulls her to their seats.

"It's not what you think." he starts to say, but she instantly stops him.

"Not what I think? What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps at him with a glare in her eyes.

Marshall shakes his head once more. "You're over reacting again."

"No, I'm not! You keep flirting with those other girls even after all these years!" she almost yells as she gets back up. Some people turn to stare as Marshall just sits their cooley in his mood. He wears a clean white tee, with a red Polo jacket, and fresh white Vans with a red strip on the sides. He looks so hot that Fionna couldn't but blush as he stared her down like he always did.

Fionna narrows her eyes at him. _Why is he so cool about this_? She thinks in her head as she pouts. "And you know that's not all you do..." She refers to his lead role in a certain gang basically ruling the streets at the time. The constant lying, leaving her to do other stuff, and flirting (and maybe sex) with other females. It's almost too much for her to bear any longer.

Marshall looks to her with much concern in his eyes.

"Everything that you do. I can just. I can't take it no more..." she turns away from him as she fells tears beginning to fall ruining her make-up. Marshall, feeling slightly guilty, gets up and hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry.." he says in her ear making her cry harder, so he squeezes her tight trying to get her to calm down.

_Why am I still with him? Why? I love him so much, but I can't take this much longer. I don't know what to do_... Fionna's thoughts exactly.

"I-I'm okay.." her voice shaky and low. She wipes the tears and mascara away and turns back to him.

"Yeah... Besides she was coming onto me. Not the other way around." Marshall says stroking her face with his thumb.

_Yeah.. Sure.. they always do..._ She nods showing little emotion as she, suddenly, hears the DJ play a song, she's all too familiar to...

**[Just a Dream- Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie Cover]**

_[SAM]_

_I was thinkin about you_

_Thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin about us_

_What we gunna be_

_Open my eyes..._

Marshall pulls her to the dance floor. Once their he places his hands around her waist and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes watches his look toward her, as she smiles softly almost forgetting about his apology earlier.

_[SAM & CHRISTINA]_

_It was only just a dream_

_[CHRISTINA]_

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

Fionna knows that he buys her a lot of stuff, so much expensive things, even when she doesn't ask for them. He kept her in name brand clothes from top to bottom knowing no limit to how much he would spent. He treasured her like a rare diamond. She knows this. Yet...

_[SAM]_

_I was at the top_

_Now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot_

_Now you finding a replacement_

_I swear now that I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I cant think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See your pretty face_

_Run my finger through your hair_

Fionna lays her head on his shoulder as they dance holding each other close. He's always hurting her in the same ways, and seemed to be stuck in his ways. No matter how much he would do to make up, Fionna still felt hurt and nearly fed up with it all. So many times she dealt with this and put up with it...

_My lover_

_My life_

_My baby_

_My wife_

_You left me, I'm tight_

_Cuz I know that it just aint right_

She's always told him how she felt about it all. But he never seemed to listen. He only tried to make her forget about it, and get her mind off it. She can hear it now. What she always told him...

_[SAM & CHRISTINA]_

_I was thinkin about you_

_Thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us_

_Where we gunna be_

_Open my eyes..._

_It was only just a dream_

Does he really love her? Fionna didn`t know. All she could remember at the moment was when he cheated on her back then with Marceline. He apologized and tried to make up for his mistakes… but he`s doing this again. Why wouldn`t he realize how Fionna felt at all?

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream…_

She can't take much more of this drama over and over again, but she loves him too much to just up and leave him like that. As she's lost in thought, she hears him whisper "_I love you_" in her ear making her smile slightly. She says "_I love you_" back, but secretly thought: _Do you really, Marshall..?_

The song soon ends. After a while more at the club, the two decide to head back to her home (which he brought). However, Fionna is still mad from what Marshall could see, so he knows what he would have to do, to make her feel better. She's slightly tipsy from the drinks they had, so she held onto his shoulder. As they walked out to his car, a call came on his cell. A call from his brother, Mitchell. He answers it in a hushed tone, so Fionna wouldn't know.

"Okay." he hangs up and takes Fionna`s hand. "Let's go."

_He's going to leave again. I know it... _Fionna sighs heavily as he opens the car door for her. He gets in on the driver side and looks over to her. "Ready?

Fionna nods her head irregularly, as she feels his hand rub on her thigh and up her dress. _Marshall…_


	4. Busted!

**[.The Next Morning.]**

Fionna woke up, feeling slightly dizzy. She sat up in bed for a minute and felt the other side of the bed next to her.

_What?_

Marshall wasn`t lying next to her like usual…

Then she remembered.

"That Idiot!" Fionna got up from her bed.

"He thinks he can run off like that-"

She realized she was naked.

_Oh, hell no._

Her phone rang, so she answered it and grabbed her robe from the daybed and put it on.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it`s Cake! Listen," Cake said. She sounded out of breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Fionna says.

"Marshall is FOR SURE cheating on you. I went to visit Brianna and…"

"And?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"CAKE."

"Sorry! I`m just… I don`t know how to explain this- but… Marshall had… sex with Brianna!"

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"An hour ago! I tried to tell you but Jake and I was at the appointment, so of course I couldn`t call sooner!"

"Wait, but WHERE?!"

"In Brianna`s car! When Jake and I came out to the parking lot, I saw them! But I didn`t tell Jake because one, he didn`t notice, and two, he would go in there and ruin everything…"

Fionna put her hands to her forehead and grimaced, trying to control her anger.

_Marshall… I thought…_

Cake knew that Fionna was about to cry.

"Hey, sis, don`t cry. Everything will be okay, but you CAN`T let Marshall do this behind your back! What good would it be when you`re still with him? I would leave him, if I were you."

Fionna thought about this. _But I still love him, I just don`t know why! I know that he wouldn`t do this on purpose, but what if he is? Marshall, why… I thought you love…_

Fionna was sick of this. She heard a car pull up, so she went to the window and peeked through the curtain to look.

Marshall hopped out of the car, and before he walked away, he swiftly kissed Brianna on the cheek.

_That idiot…_

"Hey, sis, he`s there isn`t he?"

"Yeah… I`ll call you later."

"Mkay, bye."

Fionna hung up, and texted her friend, Finn.

She heard the front door open.

_Ugh…_

"Fionna?"

**Fionna: Hey, Finn. (:**

**Finn: Hey, long time no see. What`s up?**

**Fionna: Notin just pissed. -_-**

**Finn: y?**

She heard Marshall come up the stairs.

**Fionna: Bc of Marshall.**

**Finn: oh**

**Fionna: …**

**Finn: Um.. do u…**

"Fionna?" Marshall said again, walking into the room. Fionna promptly looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Where were you?" Fionna glared at Marshall.

"I was taking a walk in the park."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

Fionna put her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath.

"How dare you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cake told me she saw you and Brianna doing you know what in her car." Fionna rolled her eyes and tried to restrain herself from not hitting Marshall. She texts someone back on her phone, then glares at Marshall.

"I…" Marshall stammers. He looks at Fionna. "I won't… do it again I-"

"Oh, you promise? Yeah right, like I`ll believe that. You always break your promises, and I think it`s time that I leave. I can`t be with you any longer Marshall."

Marshall was shocked by this. "Wait-"

"No…" Fionna turned around and cried. She sobbed and put her hands to her face. Marshall felt a little guilty. He knew Fionna wouldn`t forgive him. Not now.

_What should I do?_ Marshall didn`t know what to do, not that Fionna was crying. She was mad at him, he knew that she wouldn`t show him any signs of love from now on. Maybe…

_Really, what SHOULD I do?_

_When someone is mad at you and then cries, are obligated to hug them?_

_Do you walk away?_

_Tell them that you`re sorry about everything?_

_Stand there like an idiot?_

Well, that last one was Marshall`s choice. He just stood there, feeling more guilt rise up in him. It took a minute for Fionna to calm down. She turned to face him. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I… I didn`t do anything with Brianna…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Fionna slapped Marshall in the face, leaving a bright scarlet red mark.

Marshall flinched. Heat rushed towards his face, making him feel more hurt.

_She had never EVER hit me like that before…_

Marshall gulped. "OKAY! I DID! But it was just a one-time thing, I needed-"

"I DON`T CARE IF YOU NEEDED IT!" Fionna yelled. She sobbed again, a text coming from her phone.

**Finn: … Be careful.**

**Fionna: y?**

**Finn: Brianna said shes goin to see Marshall agin today.**

She grimaced, but there were still tears coming from her. "You know, maybe Cake was right. Ever since Brianna came you acted as if you were with her. Now you got your wish."

Marshall didn`t know what to say.

"Look, Fionna, it was a mistake! I didn`t- okay… so I still kind of liked her. So what? Atleast I still lov-"

"Marshall we're done. I`m sorry…"

"NO! Fionna, you can`t! I can`t lose you, not now!" Marshall ran to Fionna and hugged her, tight. She tried to get away from his grip, but she couldn`t. He was too strong.

Fionna finally started crying again, into Marshall`s arms. He kept telling her how sorry he was, about the lying, Brianna, but there was something weird inside of him that just didn`t feel right.

"Fionna? Are you okay?"

Marshall heard a sniffle come from Fionna. "Y-yeah…"

He sighed and looked down at Fionna. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes, full of tears. He instantly regretted cheating on her. AGAIN.

"I`m sorry Fi…" Marshall let free of the hug. "I`m truly sorry this time, it`s just…"

"I know. I`m sorry that I am not enough for you," Fionna looked at her hands.

"No, it`s not like that," Marshall said.

"Yes it is."

"…."

Fionna looked away from him.

_Should I forgive him? No.. i cant..._


	5. Little Test

**About the chapter before this, sorry for the very late update. I`ve been very busy with school lately, but now that I have time, let`s get this show on the road, shall we?**

"…"

Fionna stared down at her feet, her arms close to her sides. Marshall looked at her, with an upsetting look on his face.

"Fionna? Please, just FORGIVE me… I.. I didn`t mean for this to happen…"

"I know…" Fionna lied. She was still angry at him, but she decided to test the situation until she gets more pissed off if she catched him doing something bad one more time. "I forgive you."

"R-really?" Marshall looked surprised.

"Yes." Fionna looked up at him, trying not to show him how she feels.

Marshall was a little suspicious about this.

_Great! I think this is the opportunity to hang out with Brianna…_

"Im sorry, but I`m gonna have to go again… I won`t be gone for long." Marshall got up from the bed.

Fionna sighed. "Okay…"

"Hmph." Fionna smirked and dialed Cake…

(At Brianna`s house...)

Marshall pushed Brianna against the wall, his tongue trailing the side of her neck. Brianna moaned softy, her hands on his shoulders.

"Brianna…" Marshall said as he took of her dress. She wore pink panties and a white laced bra underneath.

"Yes?" Brianna smiled.

"Don`t tell Fionna or anyone about this…" Marshall unclipped her bra, her breasts in view in front of him.

Brianna giggled. "I won`t."

Marshall softly grabbed her breasts and licked her nipple, making them hard. Brianna moaned at the touch, getting wet immediately.

He kissed her on the lips and carried her to the couch. He slowly took off her panties and took his clothes off.

Brianna blushed as he planted kisses on her body. His kisses went down lower until he reached her private spot.

Marshall eagerly spread her legs and licked her flower, getting a small gasp from Brianna. He smirked and licked her clitoris, fingering her.

Brianna moaned louder this time and climaxed onto his fingers. He licked all of it clean and positioned themselves.

He laid down on the couch and put Brianna over him, his manhood positioning from under her.

Marshall grabbed Brianna`s hips and slid her down onto his cock, getting a small scream from her. He slid her up, and then roughly down again. Brianna moaned as he slid her up and down.

He then lied her down this time and spread her legs, positioning himself once more. He then leaned over and kissed her on the lips, muffling her moans as he pounded into her roughly. Brianna wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned louder as he pounded harder and deeper into her.

"Marshall! Harder!" Brianna begged her moans getting louder. Marshall thrust into her again, making her more satisfied. He went faster and harder that he has ever did before.

Before they both could climax, Marshall put Brianna on her legs and arms, and entered her anus. She screamed and clenched the side of the couch.

"A little tight, huh?" Marshall smirked and pounded into her again, getting louder moans from her. He then fingered her vaginal as he pounded into her anus, getting more pleasure.

"Go deeper!" Brianna begged once again. Marshall did as what she wanted, pushing his manhood in as deep as he could, making Brianna gasp.

"Oh, god!" Brianna yelled as he pounded into her anus harder than he has ever done to Fionna. He started slowing down his pace.

"No!" she cried out quickly, "don't stop, please, Marshall…" Brianna started to rock her hips, and Marshall groaned angrily. He responded by thrusting deeper, following her slow rhythm. Brianna's screams started to fade, and they slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Standing up was extremely tiring, so she held onto him and wrapped her creamy white legs around his waist, while she used the wall to support her weight.

"You're… damn good… like I said…" he said in between breaths. Brianna's head was resting on his shoulder, still moaning loudly.

"Marshall- Oh…! Unghh!" she screamed as she came for the third time of the day. Marshall smirked as he felt the liquid stream down from her core to his member, and down his muscular legs.

He pulled back, and Brianna naturally rested her back against the wall, giving Marshall the chance to observe her tired and flushed face. His gaze slowly shifted down to her body, watching as the water from her hair drip and stream down her wet body. Her heavy breathing made her chest rise and drop significantly, giving Marshall the urge to continue on. He brought a hand up to brush her bangs away from her eyes, and quickly returned to grab her butt cheek, thrusting into her again.

Brianna cried out his name like before, she desperately grabbed onto Marshall's shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist as she felt herself slipping off the wall. She opened her eyes and all she could she was bright white lights. Before she could do anything about it, Marshall rocked his hips and thrust upwards hesitantly. "Marshall!" was all that could escape her lips. She felt his hard manhood invading her private area.


	6. Are you the one?

**NOTE: Im sorry about the earlier chapter I was in a rush and I accidently posted it to my story… And the grammar and words too. It still continues on from here…**

Cake has part of the tape from Brianna`s window, smiling smugly. She was disgusted that Marshall would do something like that, and how he would cheat on her, for the one hundredth time. Cake stopped the tape and put it in her bag, then took out her cellphone and dialed Fionna.

"Hey sis, what happened?" Fionna said worriedly.

"Marshall did uh… well you`ll find out when I show the tape to you. By the way, you coming to my party?"

"Oh crap, I forgot…" Fionna groaned. "How bout I ask Finn?"

"What about Marshall?"

"He wouldn`t go. He`s probably spending his precious time with Brianna."

"Um, yeah… you see, about that-"

"What?!"

"He… actually well, I took tape of -"

"Wait a minute," Fionna said. Tapes… that sounded familiar…

She remembered Marshall and his friends conversation…

_**[.Flashback.]**_

_Fionna was getting drinks for the guys, since they requested it. Unfortunately, there was something Marshall wasn`t telling her._

"_So Marshall," Ignitus began. "How is you and Brianna?"_

"_SHHHH!" Marshall said. _

_Fionna stood by the garage door…_

"_Don't say that out loud! She coulda heard you! Fionna is NOT supposed to know."_

"_SO basically you`re cheating on her," Fionna heard Jake say._

"_Well, no.. I mean… okay, um…"_

"_Come on bro!" Ignitus said. "What have you and Brianna been doing?"_

"_Well, she and I took some tapes together…" Marshall said._

_And with that, Fionna gasped._

_**[.End of Flashback.]**_

"Fi, what in god's name are you doing?"

"To see if he has any hidden videos about him and Brianna!" Fionna knew that Marshall has been talking about Brianna lately. She ran upstairs, to their room, and to their closet.

"Well, I`ll call you back!" Cake hung up.

Fionna put down her phone on the floor and grabbed a step stool, looking at the box on the shelf.

She remembered how Marshall wouldn`t let her know what was inside that box. Everytime he would go somewhere, he would tell her, "Please don`t touch that box on the shelf." But now it`s just different. It`s as though he forgot about it.

Climbing onto the stool, she reached up to the shelf and grabbed the box, carrying it with both hands as she went back down.

"Finally…" Fionna muttered to herself. "Now, Marshall… What have you been hiding from me?"

She opened the lid of the box, a view of tapes and a camera in front of her.

_Caught you now…_

Fionna grabbed the seven tapes that were in the box. She decided to watch them, to see what has been going on.

Turning on the TV, she grabbed one of the tapes labeled: Brianna. She was disgusted of her, how she would steal Marshall away from her like that. She popped the tape into the VCR, and waited.

The screen showed Marshall and Brianna, walking through the park together… they were talking about how long they have been together… for 2 months.

"2 Months?!"

Marshall and Brianna were sitting on the park bench near the lake. "Just don`t tell Fionna about this…" He told Brianna.

"Don't worry, I won`t. She`s not good enough for you."

Fionna had enough.

**[6.30 PM]**

Marshall still wasn`t home.

"I`m just going to get ready for PB`s party."

She walked to the bathroom when all of a sudden her phone rang. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fi…"

She was glad to hear Finn`s voice again.

"Hi!"

"Are you going to Cake`s party?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you um…"

"Don`t worry. I already know what you are going to ask," Fionna opened her bathroom door. "I`ll be your date."

"Really? What about Marshall?" Finn was surprised Fionna would actually say yes.

"Ugh, he`s with that Brianna chick. I`m pretty sure he`s cheating on me anyways."

"Oh right. I`ll meet you at the party."

"Okay, bye."

Fionna put her phone on the bathroom counter and went to go shower.

**[...]**

After her shower Fionna wrapped her towel around her. She grabbed Victoria`s Secret Pink rose lotion and rubbed it on her arms, elbows, knees and legs. After that, she went to her closet, figuring what to wear. She decided on a baby blue mini dress with white heels. She then grabbed a pair of white diamond earrings and a baby blue bow.

_Maybe this will make Marshall…_

But then she realized something. He`s not going to go. He will probably be spending his time with Brianna.

Just then, she heard the front door open.

"Fionna?"

It was Marshall, of course.

"Y-yes?" Fionna called from their room. She was getting angrier at him.

"Did you hear about Cake`s party?"

"Yes…" Fionna says. She didn`t tell Marshall that they HAD to have a date.

"Just wondering."

"Hey! Um…" Fionna stammers as Marshall walks into the room. "Are you going?"

"Well…" Marshall thinks about it. "I`ll be hanging out with the guys."

Fionna has a sadden expression on her face.

"But… I might be able to swing by later on."

Fionna smiles. She starts to feel another fuzzy feeling in her stomach, but then stops herself. She can`t fall into Marshall`s sayings again.

"Okay, but can you give me a ride, please?"

_Hah. I want to see if he can._

"You can, right?" Marshall smiles.

Fionna pouts.

"Okay, I will."

"So you promise you`ll be there?"

"I promise. Why wouldn`t I?"

**[.When Marshall dropped off Fionna.]**

Fionna walks up to Cake's front door as she hears Marshall's car sped off down the street. By the look on her friends' face, she can tell Cake is not pleased by this...

"Was that Marshall leaving?" Cake asks in an noticeable annoyed tone as she stands, waiting, at the door.

"I knew he wouldn't come." she adds on.

"He said he's gonna come by later on, so don't worry." Fionna stops in front of her. Their eyes focused on one another, and Cake giving her the look of disapproval. Fionna can't help but laugh, only making Cake do the same.

"Whatever you say, Fionna..." Cake shakes her head lightly.

"I just didn`t want Marshall to-"

Cake raises her eyebrow. "The fact that you're here. By yourself. At a party. With a **LOT** of **SINGLE GUYS**. Should be more than enough as an incentive to come!"

Fionna can't help but feel that what Cake is trying to get across is true. "Well..." her eyes land on the ground.

_I hope, at least, Finn was able to come... or maybe he wont be able to..._

Cake rolls her eyes and sighs. "Just come on in!"

"Where`s Bubblegum?"

"Oh, she`s dancing with Gumball right now."

She grabs Fionna's hand and pushes open the front door. The sound of loud music, followed by party people inside the house, hits Fionna like a strong wind.

"Wow…." Fionna walks with Cake across the giant room full of people dancing and laughing. Cake was right. There were A LOT of single guys.

**[Best Love Song T-Pain Ft. Chris Brown]**

_[T-Pain:]_

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,_

_I'm about to take it to a whole another level!_

_DJ turn off what you're playin',_

_I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!_

Fionna has been to a lot of parties in her life, and this by far was the best one she`s seen so far. There were balloons, a lot of food, and a swimming pool in the other room. Considering that Cake`s house was humongous.

_Because this girl means so much to me,_

_And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me._

_And if I wanna take her home_

_It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!_

"Hey, Fionna!" PB called from the other side of the room. Cake and Fionna made it safely across the crowd.

_[Chorus:]_

_It's gotta be the crunkest_

_It's gotta be the loudest_

_It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life_

_I gotta tell her how I feel_

_I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life_

_No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,_

"Hey girl…" Fionna hugged PB, Rainicorn and Cherry.

"Where`s Marshall?" PB asked.

"He`s… um…." Fionna stammers. She doesn`t know what to say, since this was a very touchy subject.

_And if you feel that way_

_Go 'head and kiss your baby_

_And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

"He`s with Brianna." Cake says.

"Who`s that?" Cherry asks. Rainicorn looks directly at Cake.

"A big pain in the ass. She`s a whore." PB answers for Cake. She takes a sip of soda.

"Ohh…" Cherry and Rainicorn say at the same time. Fionna sits down on the seat next to them.

_[Chris Brown:]_

_Turn up the lights, give me a mic_

_I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes_

_Jump off the stage bombs away,_

_Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)_

_You know it's right, just do the wave_

_Girl just move your body like a snake_

_And if you wanna get with me_

_Put your hands in the air, show me that energy_

Just then Finn walks over to them. He`s wearing black jeans with white shirt in black letters that says, 'You mad bro?' with white and black DC`s. He glances at Fionna, and smiles.

"Uh, hi…" Fionna stammers as Finn sat down next to her.

Cake smirks as Finn yawns and casually puts his arm around her.

"Woo! You go, Finn!" Cake says as she goes to get the drinks.

Finn chuckles and turns to face Fionna. "So, how`s life?"

Fionna blushes the way Finn was staring at her.

"Uh… um… I-"

Cherry and Rainicorn get up to go dance.

"Come on, you don`t have to be so shy."

"I- I know, but…" Fionna blushes once more and turns away from him. Finn scoots closer to her. "It`s Marshall, isn`t it?"

Fionna nods and Finn could tell she didn`t want to talk about it. "Fionna…"

"Y-yes?"

"I love-"

"I know you do." Fionna smiles at him. Finn is surprised by this.

"Really?"

"Yes. You used to tell me all the time."

**Fionna and Finn talk for about 5 more minutes or so when everyone gets distracted by the music. Finn was pissed off at Marshall for cheating on Fionna like that, so he decided to make Fionna his once and for all. He knows that Fi would have a change of heart anyways…**

**Finn all of a sudden got up and walked to the guest bedroom upstairs, whereas Fionna followed him. **

"Finn you okay?"

"Yeah…" Finn walked out to the guestroom balcony and looked out at the sky.

Fionna stood next to him.

"So, how come Marshall is with Brianna?" Finn asked her.

"I don`t know… he never told me anything. Cake told me everything she saw, what happened and, you know. I can`t take it anymore."

Finn senses that Fionna is starting to cry. He pulls her into a hug and Fionna sobs onto his chest.

"Don`t cry…" Finn runs his hands through her blonde hair. He slightly pushes her face up to face him.

"Just admit it. I`m the one for you, not Marshall."

"Finn…" Fionna said. She was gonna say more, but not until Finn puts his lips on hers. She gasped into his mouth as he put his arms around her.

She was gonna try to push him away, but…

_I can`t resist…_


	7. Im Done Or am I?

Fionna closes her eyes and kisses Finn, making him satisfied for her decision. He slowly slides his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

They break free from the kiss as Finn takes off her dress, revealing a laced blue bra with white Victoria`s secret panties.

He smirks as he reaches behind her and unclips her bra. Her breasts were a nice size to him, considering he only liked 'small' ones.

Fionna blushes and quickly crosses her arms. "Stop staring!"

Finn laughs. "Can`t help it. Theyre so perfect, and-"

Fionna`s face turns even more red.

"Okay, I`ll stop."

In a pleasurable roughness, he grabbed her breast, his warm mouth finding right nipple. She moaned as he began to nibble and suck on it, occasionally tugging at them. She put her hands on his shoulders, and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from getting too loud. When he was done with the abused nipple, he went over to the other one, giving it the same lesson as he had taught the other. After a few minutes, he pulled away. Slowly, he lay her on her back and grabbed the top of her panties. Automatically, her legs went up, making it easier for him to remove.

_Should I really do this?..._

Finn throws off his clothes in seconds, happy to see that she was already so wet. It meant that there would be no need for foreplay, and that he could do what he was really eager to do. Not that he had a problem with going down on her. In fact, he was positive that just lip her lips, she'd taste like strawberries.

He had a good eight inches going for him, and he was positive that she wouldn't complain.

After letting her stare at him and all his glory for a few minutes, he crawled back in the bed. Slowly, she opened her legs for him, exposing her sex. He took the invitation and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Finn, I don`t think-"

Fionna shivered as Finn interrupts her kisses her lips once again. She puts her right hand on his left shoulder, her other hand resting on his back.

_I don`t care anymore… Marshall isn`t the one._

"Ah…" Fionna says under her breath as Finn enters inside of her. Tears fell from her eyes as he slowly went deeper.

Finn stops his pace and kisses Fi, trying to get her mind off the pain.

He continued this slowly a few times, then picked up the speed, working his hips back and forth at a steady pace.

It was shortly after, that he felt her tighten around him. Knowing that she was near her limit, he pulled out of her and forced her on her hands and knees. He rammed himself back in and continued, letting out a groan as he felt her juices against his cock. Soon after, he too felt himself reaching his breaking point. He picked up his speed, moving as fast as his sore hips would allow. Right on time, he pulled out of her and came, his hot seed spurting over her back. She collapsed underneath him, breathing heavily as the warmth of the liquid overcame her.

Finn pulls his manhood out of her opening and kisses her once again, getting a kiss back from her.

"Fi…"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"I just want you to say it back, just for once…"

Fionna bites her lip…

"But what about-"

"Fionna, come on. Marshall isn`t there for you anymore. How could you still like him? You got me now, so you don`t have to worry. But whatever decision you make, I won`t be mad, I promise."

Fi slowly gets up and puts on her clothes.

_Am I going to regret this?_

_No… Marshall did the same thing, so why can`t I?_

"I love you too."

Finn smiles and throws his clothes back on, while Fionna fixes her hair.

"You`re not going to tell anyone, right?" Finn asks.

Fionna nods. "Let`s just hope Marshall doesn`t find out, but you know I`m going to have to tell him someday."

"True."

Fionna gets up and clips the bow back into her hair, opening the door. Everyone was still downstairs, which was a good thing.

They both walk to where Cake and Cherry were sitting, greeted by "hi and hello`s."

Finn chuckles putting his hand on Fionna`s cheek, feeling the heat on them. "Why are you so hot?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asks not knowing what he means. The feeling of hot, or the looking hot. _Which one?_

"Both." he says knowing what she's thinking.

"W-well... you're making me nervous!" she admits out loud. "Please stop..."

He thinks for a second. "How am I doing that?" he asks teasingly making her frown.

"Ugh, you're such an dick." Fi says in a low voice, but he can still hear it due to his high sense of hearing.

"Ain't that the truth?" he jokes. Fi rolls her eyes.

"Whatever..." she says lowly as they stand there for a little while longer. "I thought you wouldn't come.."

Finn stops for a second. "And why is that?" and he remembers something at that time too. "Aye, that reminds me, where's Marshall at?"

"Ummm... he said he's coming later, but I don't.. really.. know." she confesses to him.

Finn's grip on her tightens, but then it loosens up as he feels her body growing tense. He sighs. "Hey, I'm here for ya. And I'll always will be, so lets just enjoy ourselves till he gets here, okay?"

_That's good to hear..._ Fi agrees...

Cake and Cherry "Awe" as they listen in on their conversation. Fi can't help but laugh and smile.

_I hope Marshall makes it, like he promised me..._

**For the remainder of the night, Finn and Fionna enjoyed their selves dancing to the hottest songs, drinking the most delicious mixed up drinks, and eating till they dropped. It's getting late, and the party is winding down. Some of the people are starting to go on home. Either that or Cake kicks them out. A lot were drunk and passed out around the house, so Cake has some of her male friends to help carry them outside somewhere, just not in or around her** **house. Marshall hasn't shown up at all or called Fi to tell her why he wasn't there. At this point, she's on the brink of cussing him out. She feels the anger setting in, but she manages to calm herself down and waits for him to come and pick her since he drove her there. Fi stands by the door tapping her foot impatiently. Also, with her is Finn standing behind her. Cake walks by the door...**

"Ugh, he didn't even show up." Cake says slightly angered.

Fionna tosses her head back. "I know..." _Marshall when you get here, your ass is mine..._

Finn has a angered look on his face too. It looks like he couldn't wait to see Marshall drive up, so he could tell him off for leaving Fionna like that.

They've been waiting for thirty minutes now, until a familiar car pulls up and Marshall jumps out and runs up to them. His brothers were in the backseat of the car waiting, while he goes to see Fi. He's out of breath and looks kind of sweaty; clothes messy.

"S-sorry I'm late, Fi. I had to take care of something." he says breathing hard at the same time. He licks his lips seeing her outfit, but his eyes snap back up to her face.

She walks up to him. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

He shakes his head. "It's not important. The party's over, right? Come on, let's go home." he tries to take her hand, but she pulls away.

"No! Where the hell were you?" she asks again with her voice raised.

Marshall looks her strangely. "Why are you acting like this again? I told you it's not important." he starts to say. "Look, I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to you."

Fionna shakes her head. "Like you always do. Marshall, I asked you to come to this party. At least do that one thing for me. You promised me! And you still broke it!"

"I said I'm sorry.. What else you want me to do?" Marshall steps to her, but Finn gets in the way. "Who the hell- Wait.. what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Finn chuckles. "Unlike you. I actually kept came to the party for her." he says offhandedly.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you, so why don't you step back?" he steps closer to Fionna, but something falls out of his pocket catching Fionna's eye.

_Is that a c-condom wrapper? Oh my God, he didn't.. But the evidence is right there. He's all tired, sweaty, clothes messed up. There's no other reason he would be late like that..._

"Marshall, what the fuck is that doing in your pocket!" she yells. An already used condom lays on the ground.

"Oh, boy..." Cake groans at the door as she smacks her head in frustration.

Finn shakes his head too as Marshall throws his head back not knowing what to say next.

_THAT`S IT! IM DONE WITH THIS SHIT._

"Marshall!" she yells his name again. "T-tell me.." he voice breaking. Speech fumbling.

Finn growls and he cracks his knuckles, ready to fight after seeing Fionna's reaction. "No, Finn..." she stops him as he reluctantly listens to her.

Marshall sighs again, and looks at her without saying anything for a second. "It's not what you think, Fi. I'm not.. I'm not..." he can't get it out right.

"That's it..." tears stream down her face. "I'm done with you, Marshall..."

He can't believe his ears. "Wait. What?" he wants to make sure what he's hearing is correct.

"You fucking heard me!" her face flushed with rage. "This is the last time, I can't take it anymore. You always do this shit and expect me to forgive you every fucking time! It's not gonna be like that from this point on, because I'm **DONE**."

He stands there with his mouth agape not believing any of what he's hearing from her. It's like a dream. Cake and Finn are smirking after seeing Fi finally stand up for herself and tell Marshall how she really feels. But she isn't finished yet...

"You've kept this up for 5 freaking years, Marshall. And I've put up with it for this long. I thought..." she stops for a second as more tears roll down her cheek. "I **actually **thought you would change after all this time. But guess I was wrong. You go behind my back and have sex with Brianna, expecting me not to know. But I know, EVERYTHING. So don`t try to make up any excuses and lies…"

She lets out a short laugh, but there is still pain showing in her swelling eyes. "Well, now Marshall.. you can't make up for this. No buying me gifts to keep me hushed up, no giving me large sums of cash to keep me quiet, and no fucking me to keep me tired from fighting with you!" she bursts out.

"You can keep the house, I'll be moving out... you can keep everything." she starts to tell him. "You only brought me all that stuff to keep me from leaving you and to make me forgive you. And I'm sick and tired of it. The lies, the heartbreak, and the cheating..."

"It's over, Marshall..." Those last words hit Marshall like a brick.

"B-but wait." Fi turns away from him as the tears can no longer be hold back. Cake puts her arms around Fionna and takes her back inside the house.

"It's okay, sweetie.. Come on, lets go." she consoles her.

Marshall looks toward the ground clenching his fist. _What the hell just happened?_

Finn simply shakes his head. "You really fucked up this time." and he walks back inside the house.

Marshall knows he couldn't say anything, because he knows what Finn said is right. _I really fucked up..._

**Inside the house, Cake leads Fi upstairs past the others, and into her bedroom. She lays Fi on her bed and lets her rest at her house for the night seeing Fionna wouldn't even think about going home to the place Marshall brought her.** **When, Cake leaves the room. Fi curls up in a ball trying not to cry anymore...**

"Marshall, why would you do that..." she draws her breath. "I can't forgive you this time..."

Fionna shuts her eyes tight trying to forget what just happened, but it's hard not to think about it. One thing, hits her mind. A thought that she isn't supposed to have after finding out her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her that night. And maybe even more times before that.

_"But I-I still.. love him.."_


	8. Plans

**Thanks you everyone for te reviews! I know this story can be a bit heart breaking, but trust me. It gets better. ^_^ (Not to spoil the surprise)**

**It's been done. The next day Fionna did as she said she was going to do...**

**Nothing was said between the two as Fionna, with help from Cake and some other friends, moved all her stuff out of the place Marshall had got for her. She moves in with Cake for the time being to think about what to do next. The word about what happened the previous night at Cake's house has already gotten all around town.** **Some people can't believe while others were expecting it from the very start. Friends have been trying to bring Fionna some comfort, but it seems the only person that could get her to feel a little better is Finn.**

**For a while now since that fateful night, he's been spending even more time with her. Taking her places, buying her something, but mostly just being with** **her so she won't feel so lonely. (And his love for her.) Her friends keep saying that Finn's her boyfriend now making her even more nervous when she's around him rather than comfortable. But still..**

**His efforts prove to ease her broken heart, but something is still bothering her. She's heard nothing from Marshall ever since that night she's last seen him. Not a call, visit, no explanation, no nothing. Seems like he's forgotten about her and moved on or something like that.**

**[11.30 PM.]**

_**Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring**_

"Mmm?" Fi is lying down on the couch in the living room. She wears pajama shorts and top covered by a silk, white robe, borrowed from Cake's master bathroom. Today, Cake is gone grocery shopping for the girls night at her house. Cake and PB planned it to try to get the girls together to help Fionna feel better. Fionna has decided to stay home and watch some T.V. to keep her busy. Ever since those, two weeks ago, she's has rarely gone out unless with Finn. He has already called her earlier that day and said he would drop by to see her before he has to go do something with him. Fionna is still a little depressed and scared of facing everyone since the news of that Marshall and her have broken up is now known almost everywhere.

_Maybe it's Marshall... Or not..._

Fionna sighs as she pulls herself up, and to the kitchen to answer the phone. She looks at the caller ID and nearly drops the phone. The caller is calling from Marshall's house. Her heartbeat increases as her breathes start to become short and raspy.

_Should I answer it? Ugh!_

She makes up her mind and answers the call, figuring what has she got else to lose. "Hello?"

"Hey, Fionna? What's up?" it's Michelle.

"Oh, hey. I'm fine, what about you?" Fionna answers back nervous.

On the other end, Michelle laughs to herself. "I'm good. You sound nervous, thought this was Marshall?" she asks knowingly.

Fionna blushes. "Umm.. Yeah, sort of..." she trails off as she leans against the kitchen wall.

"Mmm. I know, I came over to see if he's doing any better and decided to give you a call." Michelle starts to say.

"Wait?" Fionna stops her. "What do you mean to see if Marshall's doing any better?"

"Mmm?" Michelle sighs. "He's been acting kind of funny lately, you know? He hasn't called you?"

Fionna shakes her head to herself, but realizing Michelle couldn't see that. "A-actually, no. How has he been acting kind of funny?"

"Well..." Michelle thinks for a second. "He was acting like himself up until about two weeks ago, then he started to act strange. Like he's been all gloomy, depressed, and irritated. But it's probably nothing, so don't worry."

_Mmm..._ _Should I?_

"Anyway, I just called to check on you. I'm sorry my brother did that to you..." Michelle's voice sincere.

Fionna feels her eyes welling up again like before. "It's..." she can't bring herself to say it's okay when it's really not.

Michelle senses that by saying that, Fionna is starting to cry again. "Hey, don't cry! I'm sorry, I brought it up. I actually wanted to ask about you and Finn.."

"Huh? Oh, no. It's okay-" a voice in the background stops Fionna. She hears Marshall voice talking to Michelle.

"Who are you talking to?" she hears him ask.

"Fionna. Who else?" Michelle answers back to him in an irritated tone.

She hears Marshall groan in frustration. "Why?"

_W-why? _Fionna ears lower as she slides down and sits on the floor.

Michelle scoffs at him. "What do you mean why? To see how she's doing, like you should!" she yells. "Do you even want to speak to her?"

"No... hang up the phone." he says full of regret.

She and Michelle both gasp at his answer.

Fionna can't make out what Marshall now says to his sister, but only hears Michelle sighs harshly. "Hey, Fionna. I got to go deal with this brother of mine. Talk to you later!" and she hangs up.

Fionna clutches the phone tightly to her chest on the verge of breaking down.

She holds her legs to her chest as she slowly closes her eyes.

_He doesn't even want to speak to me... _

"Fionna?" Cake startles her as she walks in carrying grocery bags.

Fionna stumbles to get up as she wipes her face. She sees Cake angry stare as she grabs the phone out of Fionna's hand. "Marshall called!"

"No, it was his sister, Michelle." Fionna corrects her.

Cake sighs. "Did he speak to you at all?"

Fionna slowly shakes her head. "He said... No.." Cake walks over to hug her tightly.

"Forget about him, sweetie. It's obvious he doesn't even want to talk to you." she whisper in a calm voice. Fionna softly cries into Cake's chest.

Cake sighs as she puts the phone back on the receiver.

_As long as Marshall continues to act like this.. He wont be allowed to even see Fionna. Let alone speak to her..._

"Hey, Fionna?" Cake calls to her. "For the first part of our girls night out, we're going to the club first then heading back home."

"The club?" Fionna questions.

Cake nods. "Yup, you need to get out of the house now! Not stay up in here all sad and depressed."

Fionna thinks for a second and can't completely disagree with her.

"So what Marshall doesn't wont to speak to you right now? We'll show him by going out clubbing like we ought to." Cake gleams, but then adds. "And maybe hooking up with some guys along the way..." she says teasingly close to Fionna's ear.

Fionna jumps back. "Cake!"

Her friend only laughs at her own joke. "I'm just kidding, Hun... I know Finn wouldn't like that."

Fionna blushes. "Aww, be quiet!" she smiles. But the smiles soon turns from a one of happiness to a one of sadness.

_But why wont Marshall talk to me anymore?_

**At Marshall's house, Michelle slams the phone down. As she follows Marshall into the front living room. Thankfully, Michael and Mitchell weren't there to hear her ranting...**

"What's your problem?" she yells behind her back to her brother.

"Nothing." is all he says as he drops himself on the sofa in front of the T.V.

Michelle growls as she walks in front of the T.V. to block his view.

He groans. "Please move."

She shakes her head. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to change your attitude." she folds her arms.

"No, you just need to move." he leans back and closes his eyes.

"You know you need to talk to her sooner or later." Marshall sighs and doesn't know what to say back to her.

His sister shakes her head slowly. "So you have moved on..."

Marshall snaps his head to her. "No, don't even say that!" he realizes what he's said and looks down almost in thought.

Michelle looks surprised, but then smiles. "So you haven't?" she turns her back. "So that's why you've been acting so strange lately." she guesses as she flops on the coach beside him.

"Whatever.." he finally is able to see the T.V.

"Marshall, you know you can't just keep avoiding her and her feelings. You **have** to make up for what you did! For cheating on her like that..." she says lowly. "AND You need to change." she tries to point out making him only more annoyed.

"Oh, what do you know?" he asks in an angry tone.

Michelle raises her eyebrow and shakes her head. "Guess you don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" Marshall asks out of curiosity.

"It's been going around a while, that Finn _could_ be Fi's new boyfriend." Michelle tells him not knowing how he would react. "I not only called her to ask if she's okay, but to also ask her about it, but you had to go and interrupt!"

_What the hell?_

"That's a lie." he says plainly making Michelle scoff.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't." she gets up from the coach. "Well, I've said what I could for now. See ya later!" she leaves him to think about it for himself.

_There's no way.. She wouldn't. But.._ He remembers seeing Finn with Fionna that night and getting irritated at the same time. Marshall groans and leans his head back trying to forget everything. Until...

"**Man**, dude. You need to get a grip!" Marshall opens his eyes to see his brother walking in on him. Michael followed by Mitchell pass by Michelle on the way into the house. They both had been out doing who knows what.

Michael shakes his head. "You need to get out of the house tonight and stop watching all that damn T.V. all the time." he turns it off. They know of Marshall's recent change in behavior since Fionna left him, and decide to help him out the only way brothers could.

Marshall groans. "And go where?" he asks them both.

Michael thinks about it for a brief second. "To the club!" he comes up with the idea. Mitchell agrees.

_The club? I don't even feel like going. _Marshall sighs as he tries to think more upon going with his brothers, but judging by the looks he's getting from his two brothers...

_*sighs* I have no choice... I hope I don't run into her. I just can't face her right now. After telling me off for what I did. Man, I feel like a total dick! _Marshall groans once more at the thought of it.

"You coming or what?" Michael asks him.

Marshall gets up from his spot on the sofa. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."


	9. Getting Ready for Night Out

**Hey Hey, everyone! **

**Thanks for te fantastic and um…. Your opinions and reviews! Anyways… *ahem***

"Hey Fionna." Finn was waiting for Fionna downstairs in the living room.

"Uh, hey…" Fi said, blushing once she saw Finn. She saw Cake wink, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. So, it was just Finn and Fionna in the house.

Seeing Fionna in a white lace tanktop and white shorts showing off her curves of her body makes Finn fantasize. He thinks about how-

"Finn?"

"Oh, uh sorry. Yes?"

"You okay…?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn`t I be?"

Fionna smiles. "Just wondering."

Finn just sits down on the couch and turns on the T.V, patting the seat next to him for Fionna to sit.

"Now, where did Cake put that remote…" Finn looks for the remote in the coffee table drawers.

"Here." Fionna gives Finn the remote, which was on the side table. Finn takes the remote. "Thanks, Fi."

**Finn and Fionna watch a movie for the past hour. Fionna is sitting on the left side of the couch, a little space between her and Finn. Finn senses this, and casually scoots closer to her while she`s distracted by the movie. Considering that Fi is shy of showing her feelings sometimes, including to Finn.**

"Hey Finn, what should we-" Fionna turns to face Finn when he interrupts her with a peck on the nose.

"Hey!" Fionna giggles.

Finn smirks. "Sorry, I just couldn`t help myself."

He stares at her as she looks down at her hands, avoiding his gaze. "It`s okay…" Fi blushes.

Fionna looks up at Finn, blushing once more. Finn leaned in towards her when all of a sudden, PB and Cake burst through the front door.

"HEY HEY HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS! COME ON GIRL," Cake yelled, grabbing Fionna`s hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "COME ON, GO GET READY!"

"okay, okay!" Fionna follows Cake.

PB looks at Finn. "So, I`m guessing you and Fionna are a couple?"

"Yep." Finn says, turning off the TV. "And I`m all ready for the night out. Heh heh."

PB smiles. "Oh, and Michelle is coming to the club with us too."

"Michelle?"

"You know, Marshall`s sister."

"Oh."

Finn is disgusted of Marshall since the incident. He won`t forgive him. Ever, unless if he had a reason to.

"Well, I`ll be waiting for Fionna. Whose driving?"

"I am." PB walks towards upstairs.

"Okay."

**[.In Fionna`s room.]**

Fionna has her towel wrapped around her as Cake looks in her closet for Fionna to wear.

"Cake, is this really necessary?"

"Yes! You gotta look hot for Finn!" Cake pulls out a wrinkled white dress and tosses it behind her. The pile of clothes Fionna can`t wear is growing.

"But Finn and I-"

"Come on sweetie, everyone knows you two are dating. So stop trying to hide it and forget about Marshall for once!" Cake says, handing Fionna a quite fitting white zebra pattern shirt with tiny gems on the sleeves, then short blue shorts with white 2 inch heal flats.

"Really? Booty shorts?" Fionna grimaces.

Cake winks. "Finn will love it! Now go get those clothes on and do whatever else you need to do!" She walks out the door.

**[.In the Living Room.]**

Finn jumps up from the couch as Cake stomps into the room.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Come with me! We`re going to Fionna`s room!" She pushes Finn towards the upstairs.

"But wait, isn`t she changing?"

"Who cares about that?!" She and Finn quietly run to Fionna`s room. "Okay, now here`s the plan…"

**[.In The Room.]**

Fionna sighs as she puts on her undergarments. She sworn she heard the door open, but when she looks, no one is there.

When she turns around to put on the rest of her outfit, she feels someone getting pushed towards her and wrapping their arms around her.

"OH MY GAWD!" Fi screams.

"Fionna! I`m so sorry! IT was CAKE!"

Fionna looks at Cake, who is smiling, her arms crossed.

Finn releases his arms around Fionna. "Trust me. It was NOT my idea."

"Okay, I`ll leave you two alone…" Cake walks out the door.

"NO DON`T-"

But Cake was already gone.

Fionna sighs. "Well, I guess Cake is planning to do whatever she`s planning to do tonight…"

"Yup." Finn says. He turns around and looks away, blushing as Fionna puts on her outfit.


	10. Night At The Club

**Hey Hey, everyone! **

**Thanks for te fantastic and um…. Your opinions and reviews! Anyways… *ahem***

"Hey Fionna." Finn was waiting for Fionna downstairs in the living room.

"Uh, hey…" Fi said, blushing once she saw Finn. She saw Cake wink, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. So, it was just Finn and Fionna in the house.

Seeing Fionna in a white lace tanktop and white shorts showing off her curves of her body makes Finn fantasize. He thinks about how-

"Finn?"

"Oh, uh sorry. Yes?"

"You okay…?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn`t I be?"

Fionna smiles. "Just wondering."

Finn just sits down on the couch and turns on the T.V, patting the seat next to him for Fionna to sit.

"Now, where did Cake put that remote…" Finn looks for the remote in the coffee table drawers.

"Here." Fionna gives Finn the remote, which was on the side table. Finn takes the remote. "Thanks, Fi."

**Finn and Fionna watch a movie for the past hour. Fionna is sitting on the left side of the couch, a little space between her and Finn. Finn senses this, and casually scoots closer to her while she`s distracted by the movie. Considering that Fi is shy of showing her feelings sometimes, including to Finn.**

"Hey Finn, what should we-" Fionna turns to face Finn when he interrupts her with a peck on the nose.

"Hey!" Fionna giggles.

Finn smirks. "Sorry, I just couldn`t help myself."

He stares at her as she looks down at her hands, avoiding his gaze. "It`s okay…" Fi blushes.

Fionna looks up at Finn, blushing once more. Finn leaned in towards her when all of a sudden, PB and Cake burst through the front door.

"HEY HEY HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS! COME ON GIRL," Cake yelled, grabbing Fionna`s hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "COME ON, GO GET READY!"

"okay, okay!" Fionna follows Cake.

PB looks at Finn. "So, I`m guessing you and Fionna are a couple?"

"Yep." Finn says, turning off the TV. "And I`m all ready for the night out. Heh heh."

PB smiles. "Oh, and Michelle is coming to the club with us too."

"Michelle?"

"You know, Marshall`s sister."

"Oh."

Finn is disgusted of Marshall since the incident. He won`t forgive him. Ever, unless if he had a reason to.

"Well, I`ll be waiting for Fionna. Whose driving?"

"I am." PB walks towards upstairs.

"Okay."

**[.In Fionna`s room.]**

Fionna has her towel wrapped around her as Cake looks in her closet for Fionna to wear.

"Cake, is this really necessary?"

"Yes! You gotta look hot for Finn!" Cake pulls out a wrinkled white dress and tosses it behind her. The pile of clothes Fionna can`t wear is growing.

"But Finn and I-"

"Come on sweetie, everyone knows you two are dating. So stop trying to hide it and forget about Marshall for once!" Cake says, handing Fionna a quite fitting white zebra pattern shirt with tiny gems on the sleeves, then short blue shorts with white 2 inch heal flats.

"Really? Booty shorts?" Fionna grimaces.

Cake winks. "Finn will love it! Now go get those clothes on and do whatever else you need to do!" She walks out the door.

**[.In the Living Room.]**

Finn jumps up from the couch as Cake stomps into the room.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Come with me! We`re going to Fionna`s room!" She pushes Finn towards the upstairs.

"But wait, isn`t she changing?"

"Who cares about that?!" She and Finn quietly run to Fionna`s room. "Okay, now here`s the plan…"

**[.In The Room.]**

Fionna sighs as she puts on her undergarments. She sworn she heard the door open, but when she looks, no one is there.

When she turns around to put on the rest of her outfit, she feels someone getting pushed towards her and wrapping their arms around her.

"OH MY GAWD!" Fi screams.

"Fionna! I`m so sorry! IT was CAKE!"

Fionna looks at Cake, who is smiling, her arms crossed.

Finn releases his arms around Fionna. "Trust me. It was NOT my idea."

"Okay, I`ll leave you two alone…" Cake walks out the door.

"NO DON`T-"

But Cake was already gone.

Fionna sighs. "Well, I guess Cake is planning to do whatever she`s planning to do tonight…"

"Yup." Finn says. He turns around and looks away, blushing as Fionna puts on her outfit…

**[.At the Club.]**

Marshall and Brianna walked through the crowd. Lots of other people were staring at them, since they knew about the break up between Marshall and Fionna.

Brianna nudged Marshall. "Why is everyone staring?"

"I do not know…" Marshall said. He looked out onto the crowd and saw Fionna.

_Shit… she`s here too…_

With Fionna and Finn they both were sitting with PB and the others.

"How bout a game of Poker?" Gumball suggested.

"Wow, I didn`t know a guy like you would gamble…" Finn muttered.

Fionna giggled as Gumball glared at Marshall.

"And I didn`t know a guy like you would watch naked girls on the inter-"

"AYE! NO! DON`T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Finn warned.

"Woah what?" Fionna stared at Finn. "Naked girls on the what?"

"He`s basically saying he watches Porn." PB laughed.

…

Marshall and Brianna were sitting at the table behind Fionna`s. Marshall listened in on their conversation and realized how much he missed Fionna. Brianna sensed this and said, "You still like her don`t you?"

"Um…" Marshall couldn`t answer this. He didn`t know what to do. He made things worse. Everything was his fault. It was his fault Brianna came in the first place.

"Brianna I have something to ask…"

"Sure?"

"Did you really want to be good friends with Fionna? Or were you just using her to get close to me?"

Brianna`s face turned red. She didn`t know what to say. She knew that if Marshall learned the truth, it would make things WAY worse. "I… um…" She looked around and then saw Fionna across from their table..

"What are you looking at?" Marshall questioned. He looked to where Brianna was. "Oh… of course she`s here."

At Fionna`s table, Finn hands Fionna her third shot glass. Even after just 2, she was getting tipsy. Very tipsy.

"Fionna, you sure about this?"

"Yessss, baby…" Fionna squeled, drinking her alcohol in seconds.

Finn was cautious about this. He sensed Marshall was nearby, so if Fionna got anywhere near Marshall, things could get messy.

"Finnnn?" Fionna sighed. She leaned her head on Finn`s shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I tired…"

"Already? But we just got here, like… 30 minutes ago."

"Really I didn`t knowwww…"

Marshall was still listening in on their conversation. Fionna was drunk?

"Why don`t you take her to lay down in one of those private club rooms?" Cake suggested. She winked at PB, who giggled.

"Hey I saw that." Finn grinned. "But what if-"

"Dude, go spend time with your girl, we`ll be here if you need us." Gumball said. He took out a card deck. "You can have the first go when you come back."

"Oh, alright…" Finn got up and gently tried to make Fionna stand up.

Marshall saw this and tried to formulate a plan to get rid of Finn somehow. Or follow him.

**[.After Finn walked Fionna to the room.]**

Finn gently lied Fionna down on the bed. He sat next to her and watched her for a few seconds as her eyelids were closing. He was about to get up to leave when he felt something grab his hand.

"No don`t leave," Fionna sighed. She looked up at Finn with tired eyes.

"Okay, I won`t." Finn layed down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"You saw Marshall too, right?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"I didn`t want you to leave because he might do something while you`re gone…"

Finn sighed. "He won`t if Cake is around."

"I know but still."

To get her mind off of Marshall, Finn kisses Fionna, making her blush once again.

"Why is it everytime I do that, your face gets red?"

Fionna blushes again and Finn smirks. Maybe now was the time…

Finn gets up and locks the door. "Just in case if anyone tried to interrupt…"

He gently walks back to the bed and grabs Fionna`s hand. Fionna gets up from the bed as Finn slowly removes her clothing…

**[.At Marshall`s table.]**

Fionna has been gone for awhile. He didn`t know what she was doing, or what she and Finn WERE doing.

All of a sudden he senses they were…

"Okay, Brianna, I`ll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Brianna says.

"It`ll only be a minute!" Marshall gets up and runs away from the table.

"Hmm…" Brianna looks at her phone.

In the room, Fionna is in just her bra and panties, while Finn is taking off his shirt.

"Fionna?"

Fi looks up at him. "Yes?"

"You`re so beautiful," Finn smiles at Fionna, making her blush even more.

After he says this, Fionna decides not to say anything. She was getting shy of him again, just as it used to be like.

Finn's warm tongue licks gentle up her neck making shivers run up and down her spine. He knew it would take a few to make Fionna wet, which was kind of the problem.

_Hmm…_

While his tongue takes care of her upper body. His hands travel downward.

_Wow, now she`s wet… okay let`s see…_

Again, she says nothing as he brings his hands back up to himself. His tongue leaves her body to lick the delicacy away. The taste buds on his tongue erupt from the flavor. His inner senses tingle with excitement.

"Shit.."

_She tastes so.. _

_So fucking delicious..._

_Better than all the sweets in this world combined._

He takes off her bra and throws it to the floor.

Roughly, he pulls her back toward the bed. He then forces her sexually weakened body back against the comfortable mattress, but his tongue never leaves her skin. He skillfully moves up and down while slowly pulling down her panties toward her ankles. It finally reaches her ankles, and there, he pulls the thing cloth away and discards it beside the bed.

Going back up her body, his tongue licks on her neck.

Fionna, still keeping her mouth shut, tries to keep her moans from escaping her mouth. Her hard breathing escalates when he proceeds to go down to her chest. Just from the look of her perfect round shaped breasts make Finn`s member hard within seconds.

"Fi... I know you wanna say something by now.. don't you?"

Her face sharply turns from his face to look across the room. Even with her body begging for his touch and love, she's still holding back and keeping her mouth shut.

_She's so damn stubborn! _

_But I bet she wont be for much longer._

_Let's see..._

"Mmm... now I know what I'm about to lick next will _definitely_ make you talk.. in more ways than one." Finn says in a tempting voice making Fionna shut her eyes in embarrassment. His hand rubs right above her pussy causing her to moan once again. It's wet and warm as he travels further to see the beauty waiting for him. Lifting up her legs to rest on his shoulders, he's allowed more access to delve into her very sensitive inner being as she begins to moan from his touch.

"... mmm..." Fionna shuts her eyes as she feels her body weight shift.

Like he thought, she finally opens her mouth and is silent no longer. Her angelic voice is music to his ears as it fills up the whole room like a stereo system. Pushing far and deep into her warm, tight hole he tastes her sweet essence dripping out. His tongue licks up and down her sensitive lips making her body tremble and sweat. Moving back and forth, his tongue comes across her g-spot to lightly touch it. From that simple contact, he gets her voice to become high-pitched

The sounds she makes are enough to make him harder and more desiring of her body. As he continues to push inside her inner being, he feels her walls tightening around his tongue. As seconds go by, Fionna's getting closer and closer to her bursting. Sensing this, Finn picks up his speed and pushes in and out of her faster making her scream and moan his name.

_Hehe, _

_I knew it.._

Gladly, he speeds up his licking and rubbing of her flesh making her orgasm come quickly. At that moment, Fionna lets out the loudest most lascivious moan as she possibly can as her flower bursts right into her lover's mouth.

Finn's tongue catches every single drop of her cum. Greedily, he swallows all of the sweetness that she releases for him. Fionna breathes heavily as he slowly lays her legs back down on the bed and pulls back to wipe his mouth.

"I'll have to admit it Fi…." Finn says with a smirk as he licks his lips clean of the sweet liquid. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"O-oh be quiet!"

"Oh really? I'm sure it's quite hard for you to be quiet now.." He says with a smirk as she, blushing at the same time, looks down to see a big bulge just waiting to penetrate her. With a certain quickness, they come right off as he throws them in the same pile of her nightgown. He then picks her legs up and moves himself in between them.

His erection rubs against Fionna's pussy making her moan once again. It rubs and pokes to enter inside as her voice becomes louder and louder. Pushing slow at first, he makes his way in. Stretching her walls with his hard member, Fionna holds her breath as she feels it going deep into her.

Licking his lips as soon as he's fully inside, he begins to move back and forth. Moving in and out at a slowly steady pace, he looks down at her face that's flushed with red and full of lust. Her precious face makes his smile as he breathes heavily.

"Fionna... you know I love you, right?" He speaks in a rough voice as he continues to thrust into her. As he talks, she's automatically turned on even more. For some reason, his talking only makes her whole body erupt with desire to hear him speak more.

"Y-yes..!" Fionna breathes heavily. Finn groans as he begins to pick up his speed. His dick slips in and out of her whole at the same time her moaning increases. Her arms hug around his back to pull him forth into a wet kiss before he could speak again.

Finn can no longer control the movements of his body as he goes faster and faster making her moans louder and louder in the process. He feels the awesome feeling that's soon coming for both of them. Once again, he feels Fionna's walls growing tight around his hard dick. Both are extremely close. On the edge. Near the edge With only a few more of thrusting in and out, they reach their peak.

**Marshall is walking past their room when he hears the loud sounds coming from it. "What the…?" He puts his ear against the door and grimaces. It was Fionna and Finn. "DAMMIT." He says. He runs away from the room and down to the main club room. Marshall is JEALOUS now. How Fionna would do that with Finn. But Marshall knew one thing. It wasn`t her first time with Finn, and that made him even more mad.**

Since that night… that was the night where the war between Fionna and Marshall had started.

**[.The next day- 11:09 AM.]**

Fionna looks at her phone. It was 11:09, and everyone was still asleep. When they all came home last night, it was 3:00 in the morning. They had a small get together party and now there were some people sleeping on the floor, couches, and even in the other guest rooms.

Fionna looks next to her and smiles, Finn is sound asleep, so to gently wake him up, she kisses his forehead.

"Rise and shine babe…" She giggles slightly as Finn opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Oh hey, Fi."

"You able to get up? Everyone else is still asleep.."

"Yeah, I`m up." Finn sits up and looks around. "I guess we slept really late, huh?"

"Yes," Fionna says.

Finn gets up from the bed and stretches. "In the meantime, let`s just get washed up huh?"

"Yeah, I agree."


End file.
